Pooh's Adventures of Babe
Pooh's Adventures of Babe is another Winnie the Pooh crossover planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with Ash, Simba, Tennessee Tuxedo, and their friends) meet Piglet's cousin, Babe, and help him learn about all the creatures of the farm. They also meet one of the sheepdogs, Fly. With Pooh and Fly's help, and Farmer Hogget's intuition, Babe embarks on a career in sheepherding with some surprising and spectacular results. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, Chanticleer, Goldie Pheasant, Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Fifi the Feather Duster guest star in this film. guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Mulan 1 and 2, the Pokémon films, The Lion King films, Rock-a-Doodle, and Beauty and the Beast. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Christine Cavanaugh who died from an unknown illness on December 22, 2014. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Babe: Pig in the City. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will take over this film instead. *''Babe'' was released in theaters in 1995, the same year both The Lion King and The Swan Princess were first released on home video. *''Babe'' was first released on home video in 1996, the same year The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was re-released on home video to celebrate the 30th anniversary of Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. *''Babe'' was first released on DVD in 1998, the same year A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving was first broadcast on ABC, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchated Treasure, The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, and Belle's Magical World were first released directly on home video, Mulan was released in theaters, and Pokemon was first broadcast on US television. *''Babe'' was re-released on Special Edition DVD in 2003, the same year both Piglet's Big Movie and The Jungle Book 2 were released in theaters, The Lion King was first releassed on Platinum Edition DVD, and Pokemon Heroes was released in selected US theaters. *''The Lion King'', The Secret of NIMH, and Babe were first released on Blu-ray in 2011, the same year Winnie the Pooh was released in theaters, The Lion King was also re-released in theaters in Disney Digital 3-D, and Beauty and the Beast was first released on Blu-ray 3-D. Links The links for this film will be coming soon. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Christmas Films Category:Films dedicated to Christine Cavanaugh Category:Films dedicated to Mickey Rooney